wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Garethiel Quillblade
(You are not obligated to play with or opt into this character existing.) Physical Description Gar is a broad shouldered Sin'dorei man clad in white and teal leather robes and a long and large white cloak. He is oddly plain and forgettable; he stands at average height with a bulky sort of build and has blades with blue gems embedded strapped across his back. This elf is in peak physical condition, he is most certainly not some sort of frail caster. This man's silken brown hair has shocks of white at his temples. The upper half of Gar's hair is styled into a topknot, with the lower half of it cascading down over his shoulders with brown, teal, white, and black beads interwoven into strands of his hair. The strings of beads each have a brown and white spotted feather attached to them and a beaded choker around his neck. He has several rings piercing the upper part of his ears, linked together with little gold chains and more beads. Gar has strong facial features, a harsh jawline, pronounced chin, a long, downward pointed nose, a pronounced brow, and strong cheekbones. He has age lines on his face, while he doesn't seem that old, he shows signs of aging, as if he's been through hell and worn down beyond his years. He most certainly is not a ridiculously attractive thing. This man is a disguised Felblood Elf. When in Felblood form, his skin is a teal blue that matches the accents on clothing he wears and his wings are a warm brown color with some white patterning, stripes and spots spattered about the primaries and secondaries. Personality Garethiel is an athletic individual with a strong sense of duty and a need for action. While he's greatly calmed his impulses from his younger years and has become more of a protector than an impulsive troublemaker, he's still a scrappy man willing to stand his ground when the going gets tough if the reasons are right. At times he's intimidating, with an almost unwavering display of confidence. That is, until he meets someone he likes then he melts into a stammering sputtering awkward fool. History Gareth Hawkblade was a young adult elf from Windrunner Village who moved to Silvermoon to undergo spellbreaker training. While he was ambitious and skilled, he lacked the discipline required for promotion past an initiate's rank among the breakers. This frustrated him and he acted out even more, resulting in disciplinary actions. Gar was an impulsive, hot tempered, scrappy spellbreaker initiate, completely unsuited for the job. Still, when the scourge came, everyone who could take up arms did, even the loose cannons. Gar fought alongside other citizens of Quel'thalas but when the situation seemed bleak his impulses fired up and he had an overwhelming urge to flee but abandoning is post would be cowardice unless he had an excuse. He grabbed an injured mage and ranger who were nearby, one over each shoulder, and ran as best he could with the extra weight as his armor weighed him down. He took a shelter briefly, removed his armor, tied the unconscious ranger to his shield, strapped it to his back, and continued to safety, abandoning the rest of the armor. He hid in the hills in eastern Quel'thalas, in a forest area, near a cliff overlooking the sea. He stayed there with the other two he saved, attempting to nurse them back to health, but he was no healer. Thankfully, the Farstrider seemed to have some healing skills and used them to mend his own and the mage's most threatening wounds when he came to. Gar has been their guardian ever since. The trio joined Kael'thas and went first to Dalaran, then wound up in Outland. The trio found themselves in the unit of elves that were becoming Felbloods and, afraid of death should they refuse, these elves willingly became monsters themselves. As Felblood initiates, they found themselves the target of adventurers at the Throne of Kil'jaden. This time it was the ranger and the mage who saved Gar from certain death, as Gar faced grievous injuries when fighting fiercely to defend his fellows. His two friends, along with two others, went into hiding. The healing from the group's priest and paladin burned terribly with the new demonic taint, but Gar grit his teeth and endured it. Eventually the group decided to return to Silvermoon, to their homeland, and to society, even if home is a society that would hate and kill them. The temptation of good food and shelter, things many folks take for granted, were too much to resist any longer. Gar is still a bit of a hothead, but not nearly as much as he was in his younger years. Life has worn him down and he has assumed the role of a protector who will protect his friends at any cost. He realizes that an outburst could cost all of them their lives and is trying hard to keep calm. These days he calls himself Garethiel Quillblade, or just Gar. Category:WIP Category:Felblood Elf Category:House Pyreanor Category:Fellowship of Feathers Category:Characters